1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle and, particularly, to a handle including a weight-adjustable-counterbalance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,687 shows a golf club including a shaft provided internally with a counterbalance weight assembly. The counterbalance weight assembly is located in the grip end of the shaft. The counterbalance weight assembly includes a counterbalance weight positioned on a threaded rod and being able to travel along the threaded rod. The golf club's moment of inertia is adjusted by changing the position of counterbalance weight. The counterbalance weight is prevented from leaving the threaded rod. The counterbalance weight assembly also includes a knurled knob attached to the upper end of the rod and extending from the top of the shaft. The grip end of the shaft is fastened with the knurled knob, so that rotation of either the grip end or the knob rotates the rod and thus causes the counterbalance weight to travel along the threaded rod.
However, this weighting technique is not user-friendly and requires many tries in order to help a user of the golf club to attain a desired condition of balance, whereby swings the golf club stably. Furthermore, the longitudinal size of the counterbalance weight is too long to allow for fine adjustments.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.